The Trading Game
by Charmed Mistress
Summary: Deku meets a gloomy Business Scrub who was looking for a Moon's Tear. When he gave the Moon's Tear to the Scrub, he gives him a Title Deed. And since the Title Deed for the city was popular, Deku gets an idea with the deeds. May as well keep up the game.


The Trading Game

_It was a fine, rainy day in Clock Town. Deku enjoyed it, it was muddy, damp, yucky, numerous puddles, and quite dark. Deku loved it, but he decided to spend the rest of the rainy day at the Swamp. It would be more darker and really messy over there, it was a dream for Dekus. He happened to pass by a Business Scrub, he seemed really sad, which was strange to Deku. What Deku would be gloomy on a gorgeous day like this? So he went over to the Business Scrub._

"_This is a random thing for me to do…_" Deku thought. "Hey business Scrub! What's up?"

"Oh nothing…have you heard about a stone called a Moon's Tear? It's supposed to be the shiniest thing in the world."

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you have one? If you do, I'll trade you this very spot and I'll throw in the Deku Flower too!"

"But _why_ do you want one?"

"It's for my wife…I thought I could give her an impressive gift. Besides, she hasn't seen a jewel or strange shining stone like this in a long time. It would make a perfect souvenir."

"Do you have kids?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Three."

"Here."

"Huh?" Deku handed him the Moon's Tear.

"I've got it from the observatory a while back. It's useless to me, so…here you go!"

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Wow, thank you! Young man, you have really made my day!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"No, honest! Here, the Title Deed is now yours, including the flower! That Title Deed will be in big demand by the other Deku Scrubs outside of town, you'll be able to sell it for a good price! Chou!" the Business Scrub then flew out of town. Deku then had a huge smirk on his face.

"_That gives me an idea…_" Deku took out his pipes and played the Song of Soaring to warp to Southern Swamp. When he got there, he climbed the later to the Swamp Tour Center and went up to the Business Scrub.

"Well hello mister Akindo Nut, today is your lucky day!"

"Why no Mr. Deku, I believe it's _your_ lucky day. Magic beans are on sa-"

"I don't care about those stupid beans!" Deku exclaimed. "I want to do business with you!"

"Great…that'll be five-"

"NO! I don't want any beans!"

"…Three rupees?"

"FORGET IT!" Deku angrily jumped down the porch. "_Now what am I gonna do? How am I gonna get him to take the deed from me?_" he then saw Link and Tatl entering the swamp. Deku grew a mischievous grin before rushing over to Link. Link jump to Deku's sudden appearance.

"Hello Deku."

"Hey Link! What are you doing here?"

"Well-"

"Yeah, yeah, I need to ask you something."

"What…?"

"Will you do a favor for me?"

"What is it?" Soon afterwards, Link climbed up the latter and up to the Business Scrub.

"Mr. Business Scrub…" Link started. "Boy, do I have something for you!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Hmm…Have you ever wanted to sell your wares somewhere _else_?"

"Well, I've been wanting to do business at the palace, but there's this octopus and…"

"What's that? Deku Palace? Shoot! I was hoping you were interested in working _elsewhere_."

"…Where?"

"Hmm…The city…_Clock Town_…"

"Really? I was hoping to find success in a much livelier place!"

"What? I though you wanted to work at the palace. Are you sure?"

"Positive!

"Hmm…I donno…"

"Please! I'll give you the _deed_, and the flower too!"

"I guess…" Link then handed the tan paper to the Business Scrub in exchange for the green paper.

"Thank you! I'm going off to town right now, I'll leave the rest up to you!" The Business Scrub then took his bags and flew to Clock Town. Link jumped down and handed the paper to Deku.

"Here you are Dek, it's all yours!"

"Thanks Link!"

"So, why are you doing this ex-"

"Next stop; Goron Village!" Deku played the song of soaring and warped to Mountain Village. Link just looked at Tatl and shrugged. Deku arrived at Goron Village, slid down the hill and up to the Business Scrub.

"Hello Mr. Scrub!" Deku said.

"Why hello, thanks for stopping! Who'd of thought I'd meet a fellow Deku in a place like this?"

"Ironic huh?"

"Indeed, well bomb bags are on sale today. But I focus marketing efforts on Gorons."

"Oh no, I'm not here to buy a bomb bag. I'm actually here to sell _you_ something!"

"R-really?"

"Yep! Have you ever wanted to do business near home where you're surrounded by trees and grass?"

"Why, yes."

"That's all I'm looking for. Here, knock yourself out." Deku handed the green paper to the Business Scrub.

"Ah, a Swamp Title Deed! Thanks ever so."

"Ahem!" Deku held out his hand. "In exchange, I'm gonna need the Title Deed for this place, _with_ the flower."

"Here, take it. It's all yours." The Business Scrub gave Deku the red paper before grabbing his bags and flying back to the swamp.

"Two down." After Deku warped to Zora Hall, he want inside and over to the door with a starfish over it.

"Hey fish stick!" Deku said to the Zora. "Shake a fin will ya?"

"I'm a little busy right now..."

"I'm busy too! So MOVE loathsome filet-o-fish!"

"Go away, you're not even supposed to be here!"

"ARGH! Does ANYONE even have half a brain in here?" he then spotted Goron who just came in from the back.

"Yo, fatso!" Deku called. "Come here, I need you to do me a favor!"

"Ah, hello Deku!"

"Get in there and give this to the Business Scrub inside!"

"Nice to see you too." Deku handed Goron the red paper. Goron walked up to the Zora and tapped on his shoulder.

"What now?" the Zora snapped.

"Hey, is this Lulu's room? What are you doing trying to peek inside? You're gonna get in trouble."

"None of your business! Now get lost you overweighed dope!"

"Oh come on now, right now you're being a_…very_ inappropriate_."_

"Pfft! Leave me alone!"

"How unacceptable for someone that's supposed to _guard_ a female's room..."

"Shut up! You're SERIOUSLY ugly and annoying!" the Zora then stormed off. Deku laughed.

"Ha ha! You got dissed by a filet-o-fish!" Goron just went inside and went up to the Business Scrub.

"Hello Mr. Scrub." Goron said.

"Hi there! I see you're from the mountains.

"Yes sir I am! I understand your main focus in on Zoras, but do I have something for you my friend! Have you ever wanted to work near us loving creatures?"

"Not really, just somewhere where it's cooler and the air is clean."

"Okay…_I guess you don't love Gorons…_Anyways, I am like a genie today, for I am here to make your wish come true!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Goron took out the red paper. "Now, all I need is a blue sheet and we'll both be very happy. How about it?"

"Sure." Goron and the Business Scrub then exchange sheets.

"Thanks!"

"No boy, thank you!" Goron then exited the room and handed Deku the blue paper.

"Here you are, and your welcome."

"Later chubby-tubby."

"Hey!" Deku then warped to Ikana Canyon. He jumped down the cliff and went up the hill in front of Sakon's Hideout.

"Yo business dude!" Deku called, then spotted Zora. "Hey filet-o-fish!"

"Deku seriously, is it necessary to call me that all the time?"

"Yeah, you're a fish aren't you?"

"Whatever, what are you doing here?"

"It don't matter, how about talking to that Scrub over there and give him this."

"Okay...What for?"

"Just do it!" Zora then went over to the Business Scrub.

"Hello there."

"Hi...Wait-"

"Yes, I'm from the ocean. And I _know_ you rather feel the ocean breeze and listen to the sounds of the waves than be to in a cured, wretched place. So the Ocean Deed is yours, and have a great day." Zora handed the Business Scrub the blue paper, shook his hand then left.

"There, he has it." Zora said. "You're welcome."

"Whatever fish stick. See? I didn't call you a _filet-o-fish_ that time!" As the business Scrub launched into the air, he grabbed Deku.

"Wha-"

"There's something I need to give by the way, just come this way."

"_Do I even have a choice?_" the Business Scrubbed carried Deku all the way to Termina Field into a hole.

"Hey, I understand you helped us out a lot by having all the Scrubs switch spots."

"You can say..."

"So…we want you to have this." He pulled out a heart piece. "Thanks again!" The business Scrub then flew out of the hole. Deku stared at the heart piece.

"_Well now, a _stone_ of my own…_"


End file.
